Découverte d'une potter éloignée
by bellassima miam
Summary: cela se passe après le départ d'edward et la fin de la coupe des champions. on découvre que charlie swan est en est relier d'une façon ou d'une autre a james potter.   suspense venez lire
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic se situe après le départ d'EDWARD.

CHARLIE est en fait le demi-frère de JAMES POTTER.

BELLA aura la garde d'HARRY et ce passe après la coupe des champions.

P.O.V BELLA:

Aujourd'hui était un jour de plus sans lui. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela pour ma sois disant sécurité.

Je le déteste pour ce qu'il m'arrive en plus il arrive des choses étranges quand je m'énerve. Mon père me regarde avec fierté mais j'ai la trouille. Et je me trouve bizarre depuis quelques jours, j'ai grandie et pris du volume partout sur le corps. Mais le pire reste mais cheveux j'ai l'impression qu'il pousse de 10 centimètres par nuit. En l'espace d'une semaine il arrive au niveau du dos.

Il y a deux jours j'ai poser la question à CHARLIE pourquoi ?

FLASH BACK :

« papa je pourrai te parler car il m'arrive des choses bizarres depuis quelques semaines. »

« bien sure ma chérie il faut que j'aille travailler mais pendant mon absence je voudrais que tu lise ce livre et quand je rentre on en parlera»

« d'accord c'est promis »

quand je pris le livre il se mis à luire d'une lumière blanche éblouissante. Après quelques secondes je lu le livre qui s'intitula « les grands du monde magique ».

mon père rentra et il m'expliqua qu'en faite j'étais en train de recevoir mes pouvoirs magiques et que je devenais une sorcière. Il m'expliqua que grand-mère SWAN avait eu une relation caché avec un homme marié avant de rencontrer grand-père SWAN.

Cet homme s'appellait HAROLD POTTER, qu'il s'avait qu'il avait un demi-frère mais cela s'arrêta à la mort cet homme qui était un lord et un sorcier.

Ensuite grand-mère lui aurait donner avant sa mort une potion pour réveiller mon pouvoir et savoir tout les savoirs en rêve. Il m'apprit qu'il avait pris 1 mois de repos pour bien s'occuper de moi.

« bien BELLA d'après ma mère cette potion va te plonger dans un sommeil profond qui va t'emmener vers des personnes qui pourront t'apprendre comme cela sa t'évitera d'aller dans une école spéciale. »

« merci papa en fait maintenant je suis presser de la boire pour apprendre encore. Quand on commence ? »

« ce soir au coucher comme sa je vais mettre la voiture dans le garage pendant que tu dors et ainsi faire croire que nous sommes partis en vacances. J'ai déjà prévenu ton lycée. »

« merci papa aller on y va. »

Et c'est là que commença ma nouvelle vie.

FIN FLASH BACK

FIN P.O.V BELLA

Bella avait bu la fiole et son père pouvait voir son corps changer elle avait plus de cheveux et son n'était plus celui d'une adolescente mais d'une femme.

Pendant son voyage elle rencontra tout les mages puissant c'est à dire _SERPENTARD, GRYFFONDOR , SERDAIGLE , POUFFSOUFLE , MERLIN , MORGANE LA FEE _ en passant par toute les créatures magiques.

Puis ce fus le temps pour elle de se réveiller et de se rendre compte que son corps avait encore changer.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle se leva et decouvrit une une poitrine bien garnie. Un corps svelte et enfin elle découvrit qu'elle avait les yeux de chaque couleurs un qui était bleu et l'autre vert. C'était tout l'opposé de ceux qu'elle avait il y a quelques heures ou jours. Puis enfin ses cheveux avait poussez jusqu'au dessus du genoux.

Elle se leva et claqua des doigts pour se retrouver fraîche et bien habîllé. En se regardant dans le miroir elle regarda son haut qui lui moulait bien ses formes et qui lui arrivée au dessus de la taille.

Elle avait mis une jupe qui s'arrêter au milieu de la cuisse. Puis ses cheveux elle avait un chignon haut et le reste de ses cheveux détaché pour le reste.

Elle descendit en entendant CHARLIE faire du bruit dans la cuisine a oui au passage elle se rendu compte qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussure et mis des bottes à talons hauts avec des trous partout.

En arrivant dans la cuisine CHARLIE fut bluffer par sa fille mais la felicita. Puis ils entendirent un bruit et BELLA vu une chose rouge foncer sur son père et ...

EN ANGELETERRE (4 PRIVET DRIVE DANS LA CAVE)

HARRY était revenu depuis une semaine mais n'arrêter pas de faire des cauchemars et son oncles en ayant eu marre le mis dans la cave au début.

Puis cela à brutalement changer son oncles commença par des baffes à n'importe qu elle heure de la journée , et enfin il commença à le battre avec une batte de base-ball.

HARRY n'en pouvait plus son oncle le battait en le laissant pour mort à chaque fois et sa tante ne faisant rien pour l'y en empêcher malgrès qu'il la suppliais de l'aider. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 15 jours qu'il y en marre et décide de se sauver quand il n'entendrais plus de bruit dans la maison.

Nous étions le 15 juillet et HARRY décida de s'échapper, il prit quelques affaires importantes comme sa baguettes, sa cape de son père, l'album photo de ses parents et quelques objetsq que ses amis et parrain lui avait offert.

Il sortie de la cave car il n'entendit plus rien, il traversa la maison et ouvrit la porte mais au moment ou il voulu partir son oncle lui courra après et …..

A FORKS (MAISON DES SWAN)

BELLA vu une chose rouge foncer sur son père et le tuer devant elle. En fixant la chose elle vit que c'était VICTORIA. Au moment ou cette p***** voulu sauter sur elle, elle l'a figea et alla voir son père elle savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il donna une clé à BELLA pour un coffre ouvert a son nom c'est à dire ISABELLA MARIE SWAN POTTER et dans un dernier souffle il lui demanda d'aller chercher la garde de son cousin HARRY JAMES POTTER qui vivait en angleterre. Puis son père ferma les yeux pour ne plus les ouvrir.

En rage BELLA voulu tuer victoria mais eu une meilleur idée pour la torturer et en échange elle pourrait soigner EMILIE la fiancée de SAM l'alpha de la meute.

Elle appela JAKE et lui expliqua tout ce que son père lui avait dit et expliquer et lui répondit qu'ils seront tous là à minuit devant chez elle. Puis elle vu une chose et su qu'il était arriver une chose à son cousin et contacta via la cheminée le ministère de la magie américaine pour avoir la totale tutelle de son cousin. Après plusieurs preuves en son actifs Harry lui était confier et ils lui promirent de mettre le gouvernement sorcier et moldu anglais qu'il était sous tutelle de Bella.

Elle était toujours mal et espérer que la vision qu'elle avait vu n'était pas de son cousin ou alors ceux qui lui ont fait sa vont payer très chère ceci.

Les loups arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard et tuèrent VICTORIA en s'amusant avec un peu de la bruler vu qu'elle était figer mais au moment de mettre sa tête dans le feu Bella le réveilla et pu l'entendre geindre et enfin ils l'a jettèrent au feu s'en était fini de la tête rousse.

Comme promis Bella alla à la réserve et soigna EMILIE qui n'u plus aucune cicatrice sur le visage en quelques minutes.

Elle partie prendre ses affaires et brûler la maison mais mis son père à l'extérieur. Elle prit un portoloin et arriva dans une ruelle de LONDRES pas loin du CHAUDRON BAVEUR. Elle pris une chambre et partie en direction de la maison ou son cousin loger et en arrivant dans le quartier elle appris qu'il était à l'hôpital et que la cause était son oncle. Mais n'écouta pas la suite et alla à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de son cousin avant que d'autres sorcier l'apprenne.

Elle arriva et se rendit compte qu'elle était la première sorcière hormis son cousin dans cet hôpital. Elle posa un sort qui empêcher tout sorcier de pénétrer dans cet hôpital et après avoir fait les papiers qui prouvait qu'elle avait la garde. Elle attendit son réveil qui dura 48 heures de sommeil.

A son réveil BELLA lui expliqua qui elle était et que maintenant il aurait une famille qui l'aime. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit quand elle sentie un poids sur elle, elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une touffe de cheveux noirs au niveau de son épaule. Et …...


End file.
